De cómo no ser un hombre lobo
by Griffinn
Summary: Tras la batalla en la Torre de Astronomía, Bill se recupera de las heridas infligidas mientras un temor no deja de rondar su mente.


**_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 _Este regalo es para_ ** _Anelem_** _, que pidió lo siguiente: "_ _Bill y Remus se llegan a entender de una forma que pocos comprenden. Después de la batalla en la torre de astronomía, cuando Bill es atacado por Greyback. Amistad."_

 _Agradecerle el beteo a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _, of course ;)_

Desde su posición, a través de los grandes ventanales de la Enfermería, podía verla. Apenas una fina aunque resplandeciente línea curva coronando el estrellado cielo nocturno. De vez en cuando alguna nube pasajera ocultaba una parte, pero ahí estaba y ahí seguiría. Para su eterno recordatorio.

Quizás por eso esa noche le habían permitido dormir en la Enfermería y no mejor encerrado en una mazmorra para seguridad de todos los habitantes del Castillo. Pero todo el mundo, desde sus padres hasta Madame Pomfrey, había jurado y perjurado que el suyo no iba a ser ese caso.

No. Greyback no le había mordido. Greyback le había atacado, le había desfigurado el rostro y había creado en él la mayor de las inseguridades. Pero no le había mordido. Bill Weasley no iba a convertirse en un hombre lobo en la próxima luna llena. Ni en esa ni en las siguientes.

Instintivamente se rascó detrás de una oreja y un fugaz escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero solo era el efecto de los ungüentos que Madame Pomfrey había aplicado sobre él, nada más. No eran para nada los efectos de una hipotética licantropía.

Suspiró largamente. Tenía que relajarse.

Echó un largo vistazo a la gran sala de la Enfermería, vacía en ese momento a excepción de él mismo. Las pocas personas que habían necesitado atención médica tras el ataque de los mortífagos ya se encontraban recuperados, e incluso Bill le había pedido a su madre y a Fleur, que habían insistido en quedarse para cuidar de él (para su asombro, unidas eran incluso más duras de rebatir), que no hacía falta acompañarle durante la noche, que estaba bien. Aunque oscuros pensamientos no hiciesen más que nublar su buen juicio.

Ante la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama. Aunque Madame Pomfrey le había recomendado reposo, fue su cara la que se llevó la peor parte, no sus piernas, así que se puso en pie y caminó hasta una de las ventanas. Nuevamente, echó otro vistazo a la luna menguante.

Por su mente no dejaron de pasar años y años de advertencias y miedos infundados. De temores a última hora del día debajo de las sábanas. Recordaba muy bien cuando su madre le daba un beso en la frente a la hora de dormir y le avisaba siempre de cosas como que no le llevasen los hinkypunks o no le mordiesen los hombres lono.

Bill recordaba siempre reírse de aquellas advertencias. No le tenía miedo a nada. Ni a que se le llevase un hinkypunk o a que le mordiese un hombre lobo. A lo largo de su vida se había enfrentado además a grandes retos y nunca había mostrado un ápice de duda o temor. ¡Él era un Gryffindor, por Merlín! Había recorrido las más peligrosas tumbas de Egipto y roto milenarias maldiciones. Se había incluso unido a la legendaria Orden del Fénix en su lucha contra El que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortífagos.

Y ahora… Ahora un hombre lobo le había desfigurado el rostro. Ahora sí que tenía miedo.

De repente, oyó que la gran puerta de entrada se abría. Madame Pomfrey siempre la cerraba con llave para no importunar a los pacientes. Casi como de costumbre, su cuerpo entró en alerta, maldiciéndose así mismo por haberse levantado para acercarse a la ventana, pues había dejado su varita mágica en la pequeña mesa de madera que había al lado de su camilla.

Poco a poco fue poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Aunque Dumbledore ya no estaba, Hogwarts no había quedado totalmente desprotegido, y los mortífagos ya se habían marchado. Entonces, ¿quién había decidido venir a verle en aquellas horas de la noche?

⸺¿Hola? ⸺hizo una pausa, pero nadie contestó ⸺ ¿Quién hay ahí?

Poco a poco fue vislumbrando una figura en la penumbra, hasta que la luz de la luna iluminó al recién llegado.

⸺Remus. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

El hombre, con la vista cansada (cualquiera podía decir que por estar todavía despierto a altas horas de la noche, aunque Bill sabía que se debía más bien a su maldición), recorrió con la mirada la Enfermería. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, su marca característica.

⸺Dado que nadie te ha contado exactamente qué es lo que puede pasarte, quizás quieras conocer la opinión de un experto en la materia. Dada mi condición de antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de esta escuela y, ya sabes… como hombre lobo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, adquiriendo tintes de ironía, esperando a que Bill pillase el chiste. Y así lo hizo. El joven Weasley dejó escapar una breve carcajada y, sorprendentemente, se sintió mejor. Los negros pensamientos que invadían su buen juicio se habían visto momentáneamente disipados.

⸺Esto… gracias ⸺confesó.

⸺El humor es uno de los mejores reconfortantes que existe. Eso y el chocolate ⸺del bolsillo derecho de su túnica sacó un pequeño objeto que le lanzó, atrapándolo Bill en el aire ⸺. Buenos reflejos, aunque el Buscador de la familia era tu hermano Charlie.

Otra sonrisa. Bill miró el objeto, una barra de chocolate envuelta. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba horas sin comer, así que al instante la desenvolvió y le dio un bocado. Sí, el chocolate era también un buen reconfortante.

⸺Gracias otra vez ⸺contestó.

Remus extendió un brazo hacia la camilla donde Bill había estado hace unos momentos, invitándole a que volviese a ella. Al mismo tiempo, cogió una de las sillas de madera y se sentó al lado.

⸺Cuéntame… ¿cómo estás?

A pesar de que todo el mundo se había desvivido por reconfortarle, a Bill le parecía que aquella pregunta era la única realmente dirigida a él, a su estado de ánimo.

⸺Estoy… Bueno, estoy… ⸺pero no conseguía articular las palabras acerca de cómo se sentía. El miedo, una vez más, inundaba su ser.

⸺No vas a convertirte en un hombre lobo ⸺dijo con sinceridad.

Bill se quedó mirándole, sorprendido por la seguridad con que Remus Lupin había soltado esa afirmación.

⸺¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie puede decirme realmente qué es lo que me va a pasar.

Remus bufó y se levantó de la silla. Dio unos breves pasos hasta el ventanal que había al lado de la camilla de Bill, contemplando los terrenos y a espaldas de la luna.

⸺Por supuesto que algo te va a pasar, pero todavía es pronto para saberlo. Yo tampoco sé qué es lo que va a ocurrirte, pero sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido. No te ha mordido un hombre lobo, Bill. En realidad, un hombre afectado por la licantropía te ha hecho esas heridas en el rostro. Un hombre que, por mucho que haya decidido abrazar su condición de licántropo, seguía siendo un hombre que debe atender a las leyes de esta maldición. Y esta noche no ha habido luna llena.

Bill meditó por un momento. Efectivamente, Fenrir Greyback seguía siendo un hombre cuando le atacó, no un hombre lobo, porque por sí mismo no podía transformarse. Por mucho que ahora fuese más bestia que hombre.

⸺Es que… pensé que… Al haberme hecho esas heridas…

Remus se volvió hacia la silla y se sentó.

⸺No dudo que conoces bien los efectos de la licantropía. Hasta incluso sabrías reconocer a un hombre lobo. Pero reconozco también que una situación traumática puede nublar nuestro razonamiento ⸺miró nuevamente a Bill a los ojos ⸺. No vas a convertirte en un hombre, tranquilo. Y si aun así tienes dudas, Madame Pomfrey ha acordado que mañana un sanador de San Mungo, especializado en licantropía, venga a verte. Aunque el diagnóstico ⸺decía mientras con su voz restaba hierro al asunto ⸺ esté ya claro.

Bill sonrió de nuevo, casi complacido.

⸺Gracias, Remus ⸺el hombre extendió los brazos y se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Bill se atrevió a preguntar ⸺. ¿Cómo es… ser un hombre lobo?

Al momento la mirada de Remus pareció perderse, fijada en un punto mientras hacía memoria. Se reincorporó y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas mientras juntaba sus manos. Soltó una larga exhalación a través de su boca.

⸺No sé lo que se siente cuando me convierto. Nunca lo he sabido. Una persona jamás recuerda qué ha hecho durante su transformación en bestia. Podemos haber matado a nuestro mejor amigo y nunca recordaríamos ese momento. Quizás porque ya no somos persona sino bestia, no lo sé… Pero sí sé lo que se siente como persona afectada por esta maldición. Sé lo que es el rechazo, sé lo dura que puede ser la vida cuando el mundo sabe que dentro de ti habita un monstruo. No me malinterpretes, desde hace años tengo la poción de matalobos para paliar los efectos durante la luna llena. Aunque me convierta, mi mente humana y mi buen juicio no me abandonan. Pero a la gente le cuesta entender eso ⸺se levantó nuevamente y dio unos pasos frente a la camilla. Bill le seguía con la mirada ⸺. Es un estigma, ¿sabes? La mitad del mundo te mira con lástima. Esos son los que conocen esta enfermedad y la comprenden. La otra mitad te tiene miedo. Esos son los ignorantes, los que han vivido su vida alimentados por el miedo ⸺dio un largo suspiro ⸺. Gracias por preguntar ⸺confesó, devolviendo la mirada a Bill.

⸺Yo… bueno, sabía que era duro. Pero oírlo de alguien que lo padece hace que sea realmente consciente de lo que supone.

⸺Sí… Por eso a veces entiendo a hombres lobo como Greyback. No han decidido abrazar su condición por gusto. Lo han hecho por aquellas personas que les han rechazado. Están corrompidas, sí. Y hay que detenerlos. Pero no son culpables de lo que les pasa. Nunca lo fueron.

Permanecieron de nuevo en silencio.

⸺¿Qué me pasará ahora? ⸺aunque Bill ya tenía casi asumido que no iba a ser un hombre lobo, estaba seguro de que algún efecto secundario iba a tener.

⸺Bueno… Aún es pronto para saberlo, pero posiblemente haya secuelas. A lo mejor te crece el pelo por el cuerpo, que puede ser un fastidio. Los franceses son bastante pulcros… ⸺dijo con ironía ⸺. Quizás desarrolles un refinado gusto por la carne cruda, eso te ahorraría tener que cocinar. O a lo mejor hueles a perro mojado cada vez que te mojes. O tal vez…

⸺Basta, basta ⸺Bill se había empezado a reír con fuerza. Tenía que parar o Madame Pomfrey entraría para echarles el sermón ⸺. Vale, tú ganas. Sea lo que sea, podré vivir con ella.

Remus asintió mientras sonreía.

⸺Por supuesto que lo harás. Pero sí que estoy seguro de algo. Cada vez que mires al cielo y haya luna llena ⸺dijo mientras señalaba al punto donde la luna menguante coronaba el cielo ⸺, seguirás siendo tú mismo. Seguirás siendo Bill Weasley.

El joven miró hacia la luna y asintió. Aunque era consciente de que las cosas ahora iban a ser muy distintas, también estaba seguro de que los oscuros pensamientos que le habían invadido ya se había marchado. Ya no tenía miedo. Volvió su mirada hacia Remus.

⸺Muchas gracias, Remus. De verdad.

Remus Lupin asintió complacido. Bill, por su parte, se recostó sobre la camilla, sintiendo que el sueño le invadía, quizás por la conversación mantenida con Remus, o quizás por el chocolate o las risas, quién sabía. Pero se fue a dormir. Mañana, sin duda, sería otro día.


End file.
